


Maskotka Tony

by kassica15



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kassica15/pseuds/kassica15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opis/Streszczenie: Cóż, w laboratoriach dzieje się wiele dziwnych i jeszcze dziwniejszy rzeczy. Wydawałoby się, że Steve jest już odporny na te dziwactwa, ale tym razem Tony przekroczył samego siebie łamiąc wszelkie prawa biologi, fizyki i... słodyczy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maskotka Tony

Kapitan Ameryka, choć sam nie za bardzo znał się na współczesnej nauce, potrafił intuicyjnie zorientować się, czy w laboratoriach wieży Avengerów dzieje się coś niedobrego. Najlżej jest, gdy w drzwiach stoi osmalony Tony z miną: "Ten dziwny wybuch był całkowicie planowany. Prosimy o skierowanie się w stronę wyjścia ewakuacyjnego w trybie natychmiastowym i niech mi ktoś poda tą cholerną gaśnicę". Drugim stopniem zagrożenia jest zatarasowujący przejście Bruce, z słabowitym uśmiechem i starającym się za wszelką cenę nie wpuścić cię do środka.Trzecim jest niepokojąca cisza, która zostawia człowieka z wszelkimi domysłami, gdy ten świadom jest iż nie powinno tak to się odbywać. Ale to było nic, bo dzisiaj drzwi po niepokojącym odgłosie otworzył mu Clint z miną "to nie ja" co oznaczało kłopoty po za skalą.

Steve nawet nie pytając wszedł do pomieszczenia, które tamten opuścił z niesamowitą szybkością zastanawiając się, czy Bruce w końcu z Starkiem nie wytrzymał i wywalił go przez okno, na tyle wysoko by zmienić go w mokrą plamę, ale na tyle nisko by ten nie zdołał przyzwać swojej zbroi... i w sumie to była jedyna myśl jaka chodziła mu po głowie, zważywszy że ostatnio Bruca wszystko irytowało. Ale pomieszczenie nie wyglądało jakby przeszedł tamtędy wściekły, zielony potwór, co było na swój sposób pocieszające.

-Steve! Steve, tutaj!- Kapitan drgnął i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu właściciela głosu. Przypomniało mu się, jak raz Clint wrobił Thora i ten nawdychał się helu. Ten głos brzmiał całkiem podobnie do tamtego..- Spójrz w dół Cap!- krzyknął zirytowany jegomość. Zdumiony Steve przykucnął patrząc na tą dziwną istotkę. Była dość pokraczna zważywszy na nienaturalnie dużą głowę i małe ciałko na pulchniutkich nóżkach i równie pulchniutkich łapkach, wyglądających jakby ktoś nasunął na nie rękawiczki z jednym palcem. Istotka miała duże, brązowe oczy, zarost na pulchniutkich policzkach, małe usteczka wykrzywione w wyrazie całkowitej niechęci do otoczenia, a ciemne włoski sterczały z jej główki. Mały reaktor rzucał delikatnie światło na ciemny T-shirt i jeansy w którą było ubrane.

-Tony?- spytał zdziwiony Kapitan, nie wiedząc jak zareagować na to dziwo. Stworzonko... znaczy się mini Ironman kiwnął mu potwierdzająco głową. Przy okazji zaczął się zastanawiać jak to możliwe, że ten może ustać normalnie, patrząc na jego niecodzienne kształty.-Co ci się stało?

-Bardzo miło, że o to pytasz...- odparł z dumą Tony wypinając małą pierś i robiąc znienawidzoną przez otoczenie minę "wiem wszystko wiec japa i słuchać mnie". W tej wersji jednak wydała się ona Steve'owi urocza jak również naukowy bełkot, który ten wygłosił po krótkiej chwili.- Załapałeś?

-Nie. -przyznał się bez bicia, cicho śmiejąc się na widok piorunów wściekłości w brązowych oczkach- Ale i tak jesteś uroczy.- poinformował go trąc delikatnie palcem czubek jego głowy. Najpierw obrażony Stark po chwili lekko stracił równowagę, gdy przechylił się w stronę z której nadchodziła pieszczota-Pokracznie uroczy.- co od razu wywołało bunt zminiaturyzowanego Ironmana.

-Sam jesteś pokracznie uroczy!- nadął policzki i Steve przez chwilę się bał, że zaraz powie "Oooh" na ten przejaw słodyczy. Szybko się jednak otrząsnął.- I chcę pączka!- zażądał jeszcze Tony tupiąc nogą.

-I co jeszcze?- spytał Steve łapiąc go za kołnierz i delikatnie sadzając na swojej dłoni. Szczęśliwie zajęty rozważaniem jego pytania Stark, nie zdołał i na to zaprotestować.

-Karmelowej kawy z zawałową ilością cukru.

-Wydaje mi się, że zawałowa ilość cukru dla ciebie w tej postaci to zwyczajna łyżeczka.

-Nieważne, daj mi pączka. Takiego z dziurką i lukrem. Te bez dziurki są paskudne.- mikrus wymownie się skrzywił.

Kapitan go już jednak nie słuchał zastanawiając się jak szybko zmniejszony Stark zacznie znów grać swoim piskliwym głosem na nerwach.

***

-Więc... co mu właściwie jest?- spytał Steve, gdy Bruce zapisał kolejne informacje na komputerze. Ten spojrzał na wpychającego sobie kolejny kawałek pączka Tony'ego. Kapitan powędrował za jego spojrzeniem i stwierdził, że Ironman teraz wygląda jak przepadziwy chomik.

-Moim zdaniem można to nazwać zchibowaniem.- stwierdził ten- I ja też nie wierzę, że to powiedziałem na głos.

-Jest jakaś nadzieja dla niego doktorze?- spytał Steve zabierając Tony'emu połówkę pączka, zważając na jego nowe rozmiary.

-Oddaj!- sprzeciwił się Stark machając rączkami i biegnąc za unoszącym się nad nim pączkiem. Po chwili ten wylądował w pudełku, a on sam zaczął zastanawiać się jak dosięgnąć słodkiego raju wewnątrz pudełka.

-Szczerze? Nie mam pojęcia, może zrób jak ja robię z psującymi się urządzeniami elektrycznymi?

-Nie wyrzucę go przez okno!- oburzył się łapiąc chibusia za kołnierz i na nowo sadzając na dłoni. Bruce przejechał dłonią po twarzy i słychać jak coś mamrocze. Steve w pięćdziesięciu procentach stawiał na cyfry od jeden do stu, a w drugim "Bogurodzicę" zważywszy na ton szeptania.

-Po prostu poczekaj. Jak po dwudziestu czterech godzinach mu nie przejdzie, zaczniemy się martwić, dobra? A teraz wybacz idę się spotkać z moim psychologiem.- poinformował go opuszczając pomieszczenie.

-Od kiedy ty chodzisz do psychologa?- ale odpowiedzi nie dostał.

-Wiesz, że on się tylko wykręcił by tu nie siedzieć?- spytał Tony praktycznie rozpuszczając się na dłoni Kapitana.

-Jak na to wpadłeś Einsteinie?- mruknął ten zastanawiając się co robić z nowo nabytym problemem.- Co ja z tobą zrobię Tony?- zastanawiał się na głos wychodząc z laboratorium.

-Kochaj, głaszcz i nie opuszczaj.- poinformował go Stark przymykając oczy i wystawiając się tak, by palec Steva delikatnie gładził jego pękaty brzuszek. Kąciki ust blondyna delikatnie drgnęły, gdy ten pogrążył się w płytkim letargu.

***

Gdy Tony się ocknął, miał przez chwilę wrażenie, że wszystko wróciło do normy. Potarł zaspane oczęta, ziewnął przeciągle, a potem podrapał się po zarośniętym policzku i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że padł ofiarą żartu Hawkeya, który przemalował jego pokój na różowo, a dodatkowo wstawił meble z białymi akcentami i też w tym dziewczyńskim odcieniu. Podniósł się natychmiast i zauważył, że jego cudowne łoże tak naprawdę zostało wykonane z plastiku, a jedynie położona chusteczka dawała mu wrażenie miękkości. Jęknął smutno kierując się do wyjścia z tego dziwnego miejsca.

-Steve!- krzyknął wychodząc przed drzwi dwupiętrowego domku dla lalek. Widok Kapitana, który na dodatek w tak bezczelny sposób nie okazywał skruchy i nie błagał o zmiłowanie tylko bardziej rozsadził zmniejszonego Mściciela. Dodatkowo fartuch z napisem "Jestem tu Bossem, Mistrzem i Królem", który Steve dostał od Clinta, również nie pomagał mu zapanować nad gniewem.- Co to ma być?!- nie wiadomo czy bardziej pytał o domek, czy o fartuch.

-Janet z Carol wygrzebały z jakiejś piwnicy i odkurzyły specjalnie dla ciebie.- poinformował go.

-I może jeszcze przebierzecie mnie w sukienkę i każecie udawać Kopciuszka?!- parsknął niezadowolony Stark.- Mam swą godność i ten różowy domek mnie obraża.

-No cóż...- Steve podrapał się po policzku robiąc minę, jakby zastanawiał się czy ten pomysł wcale nie był taki głupi.- Clint przywiózł nam jeszcze klatkę dla chomika, ale stwierdziłem, że raczej będziesz wolał domek...- tym razem to Tony zaczął się zastanawiać. Szczerze wybór między sweeetaśnie różowiutkim domkiem, na którego sam widok, Stark miał załamanie światła w żołądku i mógł wymiotować tęczą, a... klatką dla chomika wcale mu się nie podobał.

-Wybieram opcję numer trzy.- w końcu zdecydował i epickim skokiem znalazł się na fartuchu. Równie szybko pewnie znalazłby się na podłodze, gdyby nie przyspieszona reakcja Steva.

-To znaczy?- spytał ten znów go głaszcząc. Na buźce chibusia pojawiło się błogie zadowolenie wywołane pieszczotą.

-Przestań do cholery, bo nie mogę zebrać myśli.- poinformował go rozanielonym głosem i uśmiechem osoby mającej problemy z myśleniem.Westchnął mimowolnie gdy kciuk oderwał się od jego czupryny, a dłonie pierwszego Avengera złączyły się, przez co Stark miał miłe wrażenie, że jest w mniemaniu Kapitana cenny.

-A więc jaka jest ta trzecia opcja?- Steve uniósł go trochę bliżej twarzy by nacieszyć się jego urokiem.

-Będę spał z tobą.- poinformował go z całą powagą na jaką było go stać. Po chwili poczuł, że Rogers drży i zaniepokoił się, że ta informacja mogła zbyt mocno wstrząsnąć psychiką Kapitana. Spojrzał na niego, a ten po prostu starał się nie roześmiać się w głos.- Ciebie to bawi?- niepokój natychmiast zmienił się w gniew. On tu mu kurde psuje psychikę, a ten się po prostu śmieje!

-Jeju.- Steve delikatnie przerzucił Starka na jedną rękę i otarł z kącika łezkę.- To było słodkie Tony.- zastanowił się.- Ale skoro się upierasz...

-Tak upieram się.- odparł twardo Tony, nie zważając na to, iż nie było to pytanie.

-To dobrze mój ty mini dyktatorze.

-Naprawdę?- zdziwił się Ironman.

-Naprawdę?- spytała Wdowa odrywając na chwilę wzrok od tabletu na którym sprawdzała wiadomości.

-Pierdolisz?- bluznął zaskoczony Clint.- Choć w sumie można się było spodziewać.- stwierdził ze wzruszeniem ramion i ze znudzoną miną wycofał się do kuchni.

***

Stark stał przez chwilę na półce przed lustrem podziwiając swoją zmniejszoną postać. W sumie nie wyglądał wcale tak źle jak się spodziewał. Steve delikatnie złapał go znów za kołnierz i postawił go na umywalce.

-Musisz się umyć.- poinformował go owinięty ręcznikiem i znikając w kabinie. Na nieszczęście dla Tony'ego Szkło w kabinie było nie przejrzyste, a na dodatek zawieszony na niej ręcznik skutecznie uniemożliwiał mu obserwowanie tych konkretnych partii, którymi nikt o zdrowych zmysłach nie obnosi się publicznie... no chyba, że jest na plaży dla nudystów. Mamrocząc pod nosem jaki los jest niesprawiedliwy zastanawiał się jak ściągnąć z siebie koszulkę. Nie małym wysiłkiem i równie wielką determinacją udało mu się jej pozbyć. Zwalając też do wnętrza umywalki plastikowy kubek i Steve'ową szczotkę.-Tony co ty wyprawiasz?- zareagował tamten od razu.

-Nic, koszulkę zdejmuję.- Spojrzał jeszcze raz na wszystkie dostępne przedmioty. Kubek, szczotka, mydło i woda. Nie potrzebował nawet minuty by wykombinować w jaki sposób zaradzić swemu problemowi. Po chwili znajdował się w kubku wypełnionym ciepłą wodą i namydlał szczotkę. Po chwili nucąc z zadowoleniem wyszorował wszystkie dziesięć i pół centymetrów swojego małego ciała. Zdołał wszystko uprzątnąć i jeszcze owinąć się specjalnie dla niego wyjętym małym ręcznikiem. Dokładnie, gdy się wycierał kabinę opuścił Steve.

-Poradziłeś sobie?- zapytał z uśmiechem nalewając do kubka świeżą wodę.

-Oczywiście że tak!- odparł z zadowoleniem Tony, jednak drgnął, gdy Kapitan zwilżył szczotkę w wiadomym celu. Tony przez chwilę zastanawiał,się czy mu coś powiedzieć, ale część jego naukowej duszy chciała wiedzieć, czy Steve zorientuje się, że coś jest nie tak.

-To dobrze...- odparł Steve nałożył pastę i zaczął szorować zęby. Po chwili zmarszczył brwi i wyjął szczotkę z ust i splunął. Spojrzał na pastę i sprawdził czy to na pewno ta sama co jeszcze rano.

-Coś się stało?- spytał niewinnie Tony przysiadając po drugiej stronie kranu i z zaciekawieniem przyglądając się reakcjom Steve'a.

-Pasta smakuje mydlinami...- poinformował go Kapitan i wypłukał usta dalej zastanawiając się, gdzie w tej rutynie popełnił błąd. Nie domyślając się niczego Steve wziął chibusia na ręce wynosząc go z łazienki. Posadził go na łóżku i przebrał się w piżamy. Tony musiał zadowolić się spodniami jakiejś męskiej lalki. A może i damskiej, nie ważne grunt, że nie były obrzydliwie różowe. Steve odwrócił się w stronę łóżka, gdzie Stark zdążył umościć sobie gniazdko.

-Nie za wygodnie panu?- zapytał unosząc jedną brew i podchodząc bliżej do tego groteskowego obrazu. Tony jakby nigdy nic przekręcił się na drugi bok ignorując fakt, że blokował swą małą osobą możliwość normalnego spania Kapitanowi. Steve westchnął i złapał go na ręce i wśliznął się sam pod kołdrę. Położył go w powstałe przy ścianie wolne miejsce.- Branoc Tony.- powiedział obrażonemu Ironmanowi. Zgasił światło i zamknął oczy starając sobie gdzieś w świadomości zakodować obecność pomniejszonego Tony'ego by przypadkiem nie zrobić mu krzywdy.

-Steve?- wyszeptał cicho jego sublokator. Gdy nie dostał odpowiedzi, niebieskie światełko powędrowało na jego pierś i ułożyło się na niej. Kąciki ust Rogersa delikatnie zadrżały, a on zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Tony nie myśli o sobie przypadkiem jak o zdobywcy Mont Everest.

***

Nie zdołał się jeszcze doczekać świtania, gdy stwierdził, że coś ciężkiego utrudnia mu oddychanie. Otworzył najpierw jedno oko, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze rozpoznaje źródło ciężaru, a potem uśmiechnął się otwierając drugie i pogłaskał wciąż drzemiącego na jego piersi Tony'ego po głowie.

-Steve...- mruknął rozchylając powieki, a Kapitan nie spodziewał się, ze mógł tak tęsknić za jego normalnym, nie raniącym uszu głosem- Błagam powiedź, że tylko śniło mi się, że byłem dziesięciocentymetrową maskotką z psychiką samolubnego dziecka?

-Niestety Toni, ale raczej nie mogę ci tego potwierdzić...- z przepraszającą miną znów pogładził go po głowie, gdy ten wydał z siebie długi, rozpaczliwy jęk- Ale wróciłeś do normy i to jest najważniejsze prawda?

-Tak. To najważniejsze...- westchnął tamten na nowo się rozluźniając i kładąc głowę na jego piersi. Steve wolał nie komentować tego iż przez nagły wzrost Tony jest nagi. Leżeli chwilę w ciszy i Kapitan już powoli na nowo zasypiał...- Steve?

-Hym?

-Myłem się twoją szczoteczką do zębów...


End file.
